This invention relates to an automatic retractor spring means for use in conjunction with crossarm supporting gymnastic equipment, and which compensates for any slack developing within its supporting cables so as to maintain firm tensioning upon the gymnast during maneuvering.
In the identified prior patent applications, it was generally described that a crossarm is used in conjunction with a particular style of bearinged support, that support being of the type that encircles the approximate waist or hip of the gymnast, so as to authorize the performance of the variety of technical maneuvers made by such an athlete, during practice or performance, and to insure safety against injury due to the suspended support afforded by the invention of the parent application. As can be seen, and as set forth in the description of the prior invention, the crossarm has various cables associated with it, and which cables, at least at their upper ends, are supported by springs so as to furnish some resiliency in the length of the cable as adjusted for supporting the gymnast during performance. But, one minor problem associated with that type of structure, and the cable feature for supporting the bearinged support, is that when the gymnast, particularly when practicing upon a trampoline, elevates due to a jumping maneuver, the cable frequently slackens to the extent that it can become entangled with the gymnast's arms, or cause other disruption during his routine maneuvering. As a result of the foregoing type of minor problems, with the previously described supporting equipment, the current invention has for its primary objective the provision of rewind means that effectively retracts any loosened or slackened cable particularly when the gymnast elevates during performance of a gymnastic feat.
Another object of this invention is the combining of the resiliency of cable holding coil springs with the retracting feature of a spiral spring holding the opposite ends of the same cables for insuring both a buffering of the impact encountered by a gymnast when supported by a bearinged support when it reaches the lower limits of its descent, but at the same time effectively retracts any slackened cable particularly when any elevation is achieved by the same gymnast.
A further object of this invention is to provide means for constantly furnishing pull upon the cables used for holding the gymnastic support and thereby providing an instant lift for facilitating the designed movements undertaken particularly by the novice.
Still another object of this invention is to provide stop means for assuring the limits to cable rewinding or withdrawal during usage of this crossarm support by the gymnast.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a crossarm support for holding gymnastic equipment and which is hinged for providing it with limited swingability during usage.
These and other objects will become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon reviewing the summary of this invention, and upon undertaking a study of the description of the preferred embodiment in view of the drawings.